


The Knight and the Dragon

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Dragons, Kings and Princesses, Knights - Freeform, Legends and Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knights are supposed to kill dragons and marry princesses, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote last Christmas, mostly stolen from various legends and fairy tales.

Once upon a time in a country far, far away there lived a king who had a daughter, princess Olalla. She was so beautiful that the sun and the moon hid their faces in shame whenever she went out. Actually, only the sun did that, because the princess was a good girl and good girls don't go out at night. 

In the same country there lived a brave knight, named Fernando, who was in love with princess Olalla as a good knight should be. He was so beautiful that the moon hid her face in shame whenever he went out at night. And he went out very often to take his place in front of the window of the princess along with the other knights and wait for her to go out, which she never did, because she was a good girl. 

So, because of the princess and the knight the country often remained without light. 

After much waiting and longing and nights spent in front of Olalla's window, finally it was Fernando's turn to propose to the princess. The royal secretary called "next" yawning and crossing out the name of the previous knight, and Fernando ran into the hall in his best armour. 

The king and the princess were sitting on their thrones all alone in the big hall. Knight Fernando bowed and the king motioned him to come closer. 

"What has brought you here, brave knight?" asked the king. 

"Your Majesty," Fernando said, "I have come here to request the hand of the princess from you." 

Princess Olalla's face brightened, but the king furrowed his brows. "Many have requested the hand of my daughter, why do you think you deserve her?" he asked. 

The knight didn't hesitate before answering. "Because I am ready to bring down the stars from the sky for her." 

"No, there is no need for that," the king muttered, "We don't see much light as it is because of you two. You have to do something else to prove you are worthy of my daughter." 

Princess Olalla rolled her eyes. "Dad, please," she whined, "You do this with everyone. If you go on like this, I will never get married." 

The king silenced her with a strict look and turned to the knight again. "Your task is to kill the Big Bad Dragon by the lake. Many of my brave knights have tried and failed, but if you want to marry my daughter, you have to do it." 

"Here we go again," the princess muttered, "Secretary, cross out his name too." 

"Forgive me my boldness, princess Olalla, but it is still early to cross out my name," the knight said, "I will kill the dragon and prove my love." 

"Good luck on that," answered the princess, "One day we're going to lose all of our knights on that stupid dragon and I'll remain single all my life."

***

Knight Fernando immediately ordered to prepare his horse, took his weapons and rode away from the city. For many days and many nights he rode until he got tired and hungry. He stopped the horse and sat on a log to eat the pie his mother had made for him.

"Don't sit on the log, don't eat the pie, I can see you," he heard and almost dropped the pie. 

He was a very brave knight, but a voice sounding all of a sudden in the middle of a deserted forest can scare even the bravest of us. 

"Who is it?" he asked, jumping up and drawing out his sword. 

He got no answer, so he sat down and returned to the pie. 

"Don't sit on the log, don't eat the pie, I can see you," he heard again. 

"Who is it?" the knight cried. 

"It's me and stop shouting," someone said. 

"Where are you?" 

"You're sitting on me, you dumb idiot. Why you knights never have underwear on?" 

Fernando jumped up again and looked down. 

"It's me, the log," the voice said, exasperated. 

"Oh," said the knight, "I'm sorry, I was tired and hungry and decided to rest. I didn't mean to disturb your peace, log." 

"It's Iker," the log said, "And you didn't answer my question about underwear, but well. Where are you heading to, good knight?" 

"I'm heading to the lake, to kill the Big Bad Dragon, so the king will let me marry the princess." 

"Hard mission you have assumed, knight," Iker said, "The Big Bad Dragon is the most vicious dragon I've ever known. Eighteen times he has been warned by the International Dragon Association for his viciousness, but in vain. Go back while it's not too late or you will lose your life like the others." 

"I'm not afraid of the dragon," Fernando announced, "I will kill him and bring his head to the king." 

The log sighed deeply. "Looks like I can't stop you, but as you have been kind to me and got up, when I asked you to, I will give you some advice. Before entering the cave of the dragon, take off your armour and take a swim in the lake. It will help you against the fire of the dragon." 

"Thank you for your advice, Iker," said the knight and getting on his horse, rode away.

***

After riding for more days and nights and finishing the whole pie made by his mother, knight Fernando finally reached the lake. As Iker had advised, he took off his armour and jumped in the lake. The water was cold, but the knight was ready for everything if it would help to kill the dragon. Little did he know that the cunning dragon was hiding in the bushes, waiting for another knight to come for his head. The dragon was going to let him enter the cave and fry him up like he did with the others who had come to kill him, but instead of running to the cave with a drawn sword, the knight started swimming in the lake. After a while he got out from the water and started putting on his clothes, but was interrupted by a noise coming from the bushes. He quickly took his sword and turned to the direction of the noise.

"Get out and fight," the knight shouted. 

The trees and bushes moved and the Big Bad Dragon appeared. Well, he didn't look that big or that bad, but knight Fernando knew that appearance often lied, so he covered himself with his shield and raised his sword. 

"I have come to kill you," he said, because he was an honest knight and always warned his enemies before attacking. 

"Why?" asked the dragon. 

Fernando blinked. "Because you're a dragon and I'm a knight, it's my duty." 

"But I haven't done anything wrong," the dragon said, "I have never done anything to you." 

"It's true," the knight said, "But I have to kill you, so I can marry the princess." 

"Why do you want to marry her?" the dragon asked. 

"Because I'm a knight," Fernando answered, "And knights are supposed to kill dragons and marry princesses." 

"Dragons are supposed to fry up knights," said the dragon, "But I didn't." 

"You fried up many others." 

"Because they attacked me and wanted to kill me. No one ever wanted to listen to me. No one ever said 'hey, Sergio, how are you today?' No one." 

"Your name is Sergio?" the knight asked. 

"Yes." 

"See, I'm listening to you," Fernando said. 

"That's why I haven't fried you up yet," the dragon said, "That and because you jumped into the lake instead of storming into my cave." 

"So the lake is really magical," said the knight, lowering the shield a little, because his arms were tired, "Your flames can't hurt me now." 

The dragon snorted. "Who told you that bullshit? The lake isn't magical. Besides, there was a leaf stuck on your shoulder, while you were swimming, so even if the lake were magical, you'd still have a weak spot. You have to be more careful." 

"So why didn't you attack me?" 

The dragon looked sheepish. "It-it's just that I was surprised and then, you, uh, you're like really beautiful." 

"Thank you," Fernando said, "You're not bad yourself." 

"So," Sergio drawled, "What would you say if I invited you in for a cup of coffee?" 

"I don't know," the knight answered, "I'm supposed to kill you." 

"You can kill me after the coffee," the dragon said, "I have pie." 

"Well then," Fernando put down his sword, "I like pie and I've already eaten the one my mum put with me on the road."

***

They entered the dragon's cave, which was vast and well-decorated. Fernando complimented him on his choice of furniture.

"I have to change it every other month," Sergio complained, "I always burn it accidentally while I'm fighting with the knights. It's not exactly cheap either. And you know, you can't make much money being a dragon." 

"I thought you had ancient treasures hidden here, stolen from little men," Fernando said. 

The dragon rolled his eyes. "Sure, ancient treasures. What have you been reading?" 

The knight shrugged. Sergio shook his head and went to make coffee. It was good and the pie was even better. Fernando wrote down the recipe for his mother. They drank, ate and chatted about this and that until the knight looked out and saw that the sun had already set. 

"Oh, I didn't know it's so late," he said. 

"Are we going to try to kill each other?" Sergio asked sadly. 

"Yes, but maybe tomorrow?" Fernando said, "It's late today." 

"Tomorrow is good," said the dragon, "You can stay here for the night." 

"Thank you," Fernando said. 

He lay on the bed the dragon prepared for him, putting his sword under it and deciding to keep an eye open in any case. Five minutes later he was snoring so loudly that Sergio had to hide his head under the pillow to be able to sleep.

***

The next day the knight decided that the weather wasn't good enough for fighting. Then the dragon said that he was going to make a special soup. Days passed by and every time the knight and the dragon found another reason to put off the fight.

"Why should I kill him for the princess?" thought knight Fernando, "He's kind, he's beautiful and he makes great pie. I don't even know if the princess can cook." 

"Why should I fry him up?" thought dragon Sergio, "He's kind, he's beautiful and if I kill him, I'll be all alone again." 

So they didn't fight. Days became weeks, weeks became months and the knight wasn't thinking about returning at all. 

"If I return without your head, they will think I'm a coward," he explained to Sergio, "They won't believe me, when I tell them we've become friends." 

The dragon smiled. "My friends have always been only dragons," he confessed. 

"And mine only knights," Fernando said. 

So they lived for more days and more weeks until one day the dragon flew to the cave breathless and panting. 

"There is a group of knights on the other shore of the lake," he told Fernando, "Iker says the king has sent them all to kill me, seeing that one knight isn't capable of doing it." 

"Don't worry," said the knight, "I will go and tell them to leave you alone." 

While they were talking, the knights had already come near to the cave, and one of their arrows suddenly hit the vase Sergio's mother had given to him and broke it. The dragon's lips trembled, and Fernando took his sword and shield and went out. 

"Keep your bows down for a moment," he said, "It's me." 

"Fernando?" one of the knights cried, "We thought the dragon had killed you." 

"As you can see, I'm very much alive," Fernando said, "Now, please, leave." 

"No," the knights shouted, "We have come to kill the dragon. Is he here?" 

"Sergio is a good dragon. He hasn't done anything wrong," Fernando said, "You don't need to kill him. Tell the king he won't do any harm." 

"The knights have to kill dragons," they said, "If you can't kill him, let us do it." 

"I won't let you," Fernando said. 

"Then we will kill you too," the knights bellowed and raised their bows. 

Fernando covered himself with his shield and retreated to the cave. The knights ran after him, but the dragon's fire stopped them at the entrance. 

"If you come near, I'll fry you up," he cried. 

"Very well," the knights said, "Then we will just wait here. You have to come out sooner or later or you will starve and will have to devour each other." 

"Good thing they don't know you have another exit at the other end of the cave," Fernando whispered. 

"Sooner or later they will find out," Sergio said, "And then there will be more knights and it will be our end." 

"Then what should we do?" the knight asked. 

"We must leave," answered the dragon, "They won't rest until they have killed me. I have endangered you too." 

"It was my decision," Fernando said, "I won't leave you alone." 

"Why?" Sergio whispered. 

"Because you're my friend, you cook for me, you can breathe fire and I love you." 

The dragon gasped. "I-I love you too," he said, "You listen to me and understand me, you like my pie and you make me feel like I'm not going to die alone." 

"You're not," Fernando said, "Now pick up your things and we will leave." 

"What about the princess?" 

"She'll find another knight." 

The dragon and the knight put in bags what they needed and drank coffee with pie for the last time. When they were going to go out from the back exit, they heard footsteps near it. 

"Looks like they have already found the exit," Fernando said. 

"Then we're going to fly," the dragon answered, "Get on me." 

"Always dreamed about it," said the knight. 

The dragon suddenly turned to him and pulled him closer. They shared a long and loving kiss, then Fernando mounted Sergio and they flew out of the cave. 

It was an impressive sight. The dragon snarled breathing fire, and the knights surrounding the exit jumped away. Sergio let out a victorious roar and rose higher and higher. Seeing Fernando, the moon as usual hid her face, and the knights started shooting their arrows in the darkness. Not one of them hit the target, as Fernando kept deflecting them with his sword. 

The knight and the dragon flew away from the knights and from the king. In the morning they found a cozy cave in a peaceful neighbourhood, settled down there and lived happily ever after.

***

Thus the fairy tale ended, and three apples fell down from the sky, all three for princess Olalla as a consolation price. 


End file.
